The global energy crisis and environmental concerns (e.g., global warming) have driven the information technology (IT) community into the green computing era. Clean renewable energy sources include solar power and wind power. However, the lack of a performance guarantee when renewable generation is low and/or fluctuating can make such green power unsuitable for IT applications such as, e.g., data centers.